ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Catalyst!
Vilgax learns of a plan to destroy Ben should he ever go rogue, so then Vilgax enacts a plan so that the Repairmen destroy Ben for him so he then can conquer the Earth. Plot: On his planet of Vilgaxia sits Vilgax atop his throne inside his castle. Vilgax: A team whose sole intention is to neutralize Ben Tennyson should he ever go over the edge. How interesting to say the least. If I can erect a grand scheme so terrible and so vast it will turn Ben's allies against him and they will destroy him for me. I think I have just the scheme to do so. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Back on Earth is Ben Tennyson who is walking through the streets of Bellwood. It seems the surface of the city has no knowledge of what Ben did. However he soon hears something and it's by an all too familiar voice. Harangue: It happened again good people of Bellwood. That menace Ben Tennyson has really done it this time. Ben Tennyson was seen destroying that underground city of unsanctioned aliens. Normally I'd be happy about hearing something like that, but I have eye witness reports and anonymous tips that Ben was out for blood. How long will it take before Ben decides to do this to the good people of Bellwood? This is Will Harangue reporting from his new radio show. Ben: Radio show? Well if any good came out of this it's that I don't have to look at Harangue's face again. Although as he is walking down the streets, people begin looking at him with very strange looks. Ben can see it, so he pulls up the hood on his hoodie and walks off. At Harangue's new home studio is Harangue, but he is not alone. Tetrax: What do you think you're doing, Harangue? Harangue: My job, alien. I may have to pretend that I still look like an alien freak, but I can still be the voice of the people. Tetrax: It will get you in trouble, Harangue and even if I don't like you that much, you are still a member of the Repairmen. Harangue: The only thing I have to worry about is if I'm seen with you. Now you better leave, Tetrax. Tetrax: You're right and if there is merit for this, it's that it'll keep Ben in check. Harangue: There you go, Tetrax. My show is useful. Now you better leave. Tetrax does leave Harangue's home and he continues to spread more bad publicity against Ben. Rook is in his Proto-Truck listening to the broadcast while he is sipping a cup of coffee it looks like. However he is soon visited by Ben who wants to head home. Ben: Are you listening to Harangue's new radio show? You never even watched his television show. Rook: Consider it a change of pace, Ben. As someone said "know thy enemy". Ben: I guess. Ben takes out a music player and puts on a pair of ear plugs. Rook: Ben? Ben? Can you hear me? Ben does not respond so he must not, so then Rook pulls out a communicator. Rook: Harangue keep your broadcast going. I know I am betraying Ben's trust, but that propaganda is a good way to keep Ben grounded. Harangue: You of all people want me to? Rook: Yes I do. I may not trust Ben as much as I use too, but I never want our contingency against Ben to go on. Keep playing and don't stop. Harangue: My pleasure. I'm starting to like you. Rook ends his transmission with Harangue. Ben: Who was that, Rook? Rook: Oh, no one important. Ben: Got a hot date? Rook: No. Ben: Riiiight. Rook: Please it is nothing. Ben: Alright I got it. So the Rook will take Ben home, but up in space is Vilgx who is in a small but powerful stealth ship. Vilgax: It's time to begin my plan. Assemble my warriors. Out of the shadows step at least ten different aliens, but they all have one thing in common and that they are all different species from the Omnitrix. They have all been outfitted to look like the alien shells that Ben uses in battle. Vilgax: Excellent, excellent. I will send each of you down one at a time to ruin Ben Tennyson's reputation. I then intend to make myself known to him and make him want to destroy me. Then Khyber's little team of heroes will destroy Ben Tennyson for me. Now go. The first alien to go down to Earth is a Pyronite or as Ben would call him: Heatblast. Vilgax: Now you will go to Bellwood, my minion and attack the streets. Make it clear that it looks like Ben Tennyson is doing it. Pyronite: Yes, Lord Vilgax. Vilgax: You have all studied Tennyson for weeks now so you should all know his habits and manerisms. Now go and do not fail. Pyronite: No problem, Vilgy I got this. Vilgax: Excellent. Once you have succeeded your part, I shall send the Necrofriggean in your place. The Pyronite obeys Vilgax and he is beamed down to Earth in clear sight of the populace. Pyronite: Okay burn, baby burn. Ben Tennyson is at his house watching television flipping through the channels until he finally catches a news broadcast. Reporter: You've heard it here, folks. Ben Tennyson is attacking Bellwood. It seems our hero has finally gone over the edge and we don't know why. A zoom in of the Pyronite who even has the Omnitrix logo on his chest. Pyronite: Hey lady, am I hot or am I hot? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ben: No. What's going on? I have to get down there. Ben gets a call on his phone. Max: Ben, where are you? Are you seeing this? Ben: Yes, I am. Max: You can't go down there, Ben. You'll be a pariah. Ben: I have to, grandpa. If the people can see me and that alien together then they'll know that he is a fake. Max: Alright but be careful, Ben. Ben: I will. Ben is not the only one to see this news because Rook, Jimmy, Julie, and even Gwen can see it as well. Rook: So much for regaining his trust. Rook pulls out a communicator and calls for his new team. Rook: Repairmen assemble and confront Ben. We are going to stop him today. They all understand what Rook is saying so they all gear up and go to the town square. Ben has finally arrived and can see the Pyronite alien. So he transforms into Waterhazard to fight him. Ben shoots out water blasts against the alien, but he soon retreats down an alley, so Ben goes after him. However he loses sight of him and in his place Ben sees a Necrofriggean who flies off. Ben attempts to go after him, but he first reverts back to his human form and attempts to become a flying alien. Rook: Stay where you are, Ben. Do not make me open fire upon you. Ben: Rook? I'm glad you're here though. Listen I've been framed. You got to help me. Rook: Normally I might believe one of your tales, Ben, but not this time. Ben: What? Rook: By authority of the Plumbers, I command you to stand down and hand over the Omnitrix. Ben: Good one Rook, but I need you... Rook open fires at Ben's feet. Ben: What's the deal, Rook?! Rook: You were my partner and friend, Ben, but after all this I am sorry, but I must take you in. Do not struggle because it will only get worse. Ben: Sorry Rook, but I have to find out who's trying to frame me. Ben then turns into Terraspin and uses its powers to blow Rook away and then Ben takes to the skies. Rook: He has evaded me, Khyber. Take him down, but not out! Khyber: As you wish, Plumber, but I am looking forward to this. Ben is soaring through the air looking for the Necrofriggean, but he is soon shot out of the sky and lands down on the street. The jolt reverts him back to human form. Khyber: Hello, Ben. Ben: Khyber. So you and your space mutt are the ones framing me. Khyber: Oh no. I am here to prevent you from destroying this city and being a threat to the Earth and the universe. Now stand down. Ben: No way, Khyber. If you aren't the one who framed me then who is? Khyber: I'm looking at him right now. Please, surely you can come up with better excuses? Khyber aims at Ben with a laser rifle, but Ben dodges then transforms into Chromastone. He absorbs the second shot and redirects it at Khyber which takes him down. Ben: Okay, now I have to get out of sight. Person: Look it's Ben Tennyson! Someone call the police! A bunch of cops show up actually. Cop: Ben Tennyson you are under arrest! Stand down or we will open fire! Ben transforms into Big Chill and they do open fire, but the bullets pass right through him and Ben takes to the sky. As he soars he is soon attacked by Sevenseven. Ben: Rook, Khyber, and now Sevenseven? What is this; some kind of conspiracy? Sevenseven continues to fire his laser blasts at Ben, but he uses his freezing powers to freeze Sevenseven solid. Ben then flies off, but fortunately for Sevenseven it looks like Gwen made it back to Bellwood and catches Sevenseven with her mana powers. Gwen: Keep after him, Sevenseven. Don't lose him. Sevenseven obeys and then takes to the skies again after him. However soon Gwen is approached by Rook and Khyber. Rook: Let us go, Gwen. Khyber: Yes let's. They then begin chasing after him, but soon Max calls Azmuth. Max: Azmuth you have to do something. Ben is being chased after by the police. Azmuth: Yes I know and don't worry, Max. It is being taken care of as we speak. Ben is flying through the sky again, but he is soon shot down again by an energy beam and he falls to the ground. The resulting shock reverts him back to human form. Ben: What hit me? Vilgax: Tennyson. Ben: Vilgax? What are you doing here? Vilgax: Watching how the mighty have fallen. Ben: It was you wasn't it? You're the one framing me. Vilgax: Yes. Ben: Do you now know what is happening to me? My partner is after me and I got shot out of the sky twice! All for what? Vilgax: Your demise of course. Ben: You're going to pay for ruining my life! Vilgax: Come on then. Ben transforms into Humungosaur and begins beating Vilgax savagely. He seems bent on killing Vilgax and Vilgax isn't doing anything. Ben: Come on, do something. Vilgax: I already have. Ben: What? Rook: Ben, stop right there. Ben turns around and Vilgax instantly teleports away. Ben: No. Rook: Now surrender, Ben or again I shall open fire. Ben reverts back to his human form. Ben: Rook, please you have to listen to me. It was Vilgax. Rook: Yes I saw and you tried to kill him. We were afraid of this. Ben: We? Khyber: Yes we. Ben: Khyber? What's going on, Rook? Gwen: A lot, Ben and you are under arrest. Ben: What? Soon Sevenseven lands next to Gwen and aims his hand cannons at him. Ben: Rook, Khyber, Gwen, and Sevenseven? What's going on here? Harangue: Plenty, Tennyson. You're a menace to society and we're here to take you away. Ben: Harangue? You're human? Harangue: Yeah I am! You're getting what's coming to you for what you did to me, Undertown, and the people of Bellwood. Soon more and more people show up including: Jimmy Jones, Ben's ex girlfriend Julie, Ester, Tetrax, and finally Azmuth show up. They surround Ben on all sides. Ben: I don't get it. What are you all doing together? Azmuth: It's quite simple, Ben and I wish it did not come to this, but lately you've proven to me that you are not worthy of my Omnitrix anymore. We are here to remove it and contain you. It's for the good of the Earth and universe. Ben: What? Rook: Now stand down, Ben. Max: Rook, cool your jets. What are you all doing? This is Ben, you all know him. Rook: I thought I did, Magister Tennyson, but I did not. He is under arrest. Max: I won't let you do that son. Ben get over here. Plumber: Sorry, sir, but I must insist. Max: What? Plumber: They're right about Ben. We've been taking way too many chances with him lately and it's time we do something about it. Max: Do what? Just what are you all talking about? Azmuth: Max I brought this group together because of when Ben went rogue. We all feared that it could happen again so I brought the ten of us together as a contingency plan should it happen again. You of all people know the responsibilities of the Plumbers is to protect the Earth and the universe. Max: I do know that, but you are not getting Ben. Rook: Then you leave us no choice, Magister Tennyson. Please forgive me. Arrest them all! Soon Max and Ben have their hands raised up high as some of their own friends and even enemies are trying to arrest them. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia: *Vilgax is the one who triggers the civil war. *Ben learns about the Repairmen and so does Max. *Once again Ben has tempted to kill. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War